


ticket to ride

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, GL, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Pet Names, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yuri, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: sometimes getting into the car is the whole date, and both sana and momo are fine with that.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	ticket to ride

**Author's Note:**

> this is so horny alexa play love foolish

Momo always prioritised spending any and all free time that came her way with Sana.

Whether she took Sana out fine dining, shopping to shower her in gifts, or going a little further afield to see beautiful sights together, Momo was always finding new and exciting ways to spoil her girl. She was a doting lover, both in and out of the bedroom; and that was something that Sana was all too happy to relish in the knowledge of.

“Ah, I’m so bored…”

On this particular day, Sana found herself twiddling her thumbs.

On one of the rare days off she actually got, she couldn’t think of a single thing to do with it. And usually, that was fine; idols were pushed to the edge of their workload so much so that any moments of relaxation were like precious gems. But in this instance, Sana was full of vitality, and had it been any other day, it wouldn’t have had to be such an irritating notion.

“Why am I so energized on a day off?” She grumbled. “Oh, Momo…where are you? I know you must be busy, but really…!”

 _I miss Momo._ That was always the thought going through Sana’s mind, every second of every day; whether she admitted it to herself or otherwise. _I miss Momo. I miss her!_

_I miss her attention…_

Sana huffed.

“Guess I’ll just watch TV or something…” she grumbled to herself. “Momo’s got a lot on her plate today, I suppose.”

Left alone with her lovesick thoughts and free time to do as she pleased, Sana idly flicked on the television and cast her phone onto the coffee table at her side. Nobody had gotten in touch with her all day long, which in itself felt like an alien realization. The noise of the TV seemed to echo off of her walls.

Had she ever spent a day off feeling this lonely?

As though fate itself intervened, what was setting up to be a relatively uneventful evening for Sana turned to an incredibly exciting event with one simple text.

“Huh…?”

The phone next to her began to vibrate.

_MOMO: hey babe, got the rest of the day off today. want to go to the movies with me?_

Sana felt her cheeks ache with the sudden smile plastered onto her face.

“Ah!”

_SANA: ah! momo! sure, just say when. what are we gonna see?_

_MOMO: don’t worry about that sweetheart, i’ll pick you up and we can go from there. be ready by 7_

Sana felt the smile on her face extend to a large blush, and giddily spun around to bounce over to the closet.

“Ah, this is so exciting! What should I wear?!”

The last time Momo took Sana out shopping, she picked out an outfit she thought would look great on her; a soft pink button-up sweater with a black pleated skirt, and black stockings to go alongside it.

“Of course…” Sana murmured to herself, and enthusiastically threw on her outfit. “She’ll love me even more in this.”

Her phone suddenly pinged once more, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_MOMO: can’t wait to see you. sorry ive not been able to get in touch today_

_had some work stuff to do and knew it was your day off so i didn’t want to bother you~_

_SANA: you’re so silly, momo. you’re never a bother, you know?_

_MOMO: aww_

_i know that really, baby~ you’re just too fun to tease!_

“You cheeky devil…” Sana exclaimed with a girlish laugh, realizing she’d been had. “I’ll make sure you pay for that.”

An hour came and went, and before she knew it, there was soon a knock at her front door over the now monotonous blare of the television speakers.

“Ah! Hold on!”

Sana quickly scurried towards the door; and flung it open without hesitation.

On the other side stood a certain woman that Sana was incredibly familiar with; dressed smartly, wearing a black blazer over a cream coloured turtleneck, Sana felt as though she could have melted in that very moment.

“Hello, sweetheart.”

Momo smiled as she talked, and Sana cleared her throat before she replied.

“Hello, you. You… _wow_. You really do look amazing.”

Momo’s face lit up with a brilliant smile the moment she locked eyes with Sana.

“Thank you. I try my best.”

“You succeed very well, so good job.”

Momo chuckled, and pulled Sana into a warm cuddle.

“It’s good to see you, sweetheart. I missed you today.”

Sana buried her face into the warm crook of Momo’s neck, and breathing in her perfume was like a heaven she never knew she needed to experience so constantly.

“I missed you like crazy…” she whispered into the fabric of Momo’s turtleneck. “You smell as amazing as you look.”

“Like I said,” Momo boasted with a smugness Sana always loved to overindulge in. “I try, for you.”

The two of them pulled apart to look at each other.

Sana blushed as she noticed the way Momo’s eyes trailed up and down her body without shame.

“You’re doing it again!”

“Doing what?”

“H-Hmph…you won’t tease me twice in one day.”

Momo bit her tongue cheekily between her smiling lips, and Sana felt her face blushing.

Momo had always been like this. There was something about her look; a constant, quiet intensity behind her gaze that always made Sana squirm where she stood. A look that said a thousand words; a gaze that Sana wanted to pour herself into like liquid. What do you think of, Momo? Do you think of me late at night? What about when we’re far apart?

Do you?

Momo recognizes the intense, far away gaze in Sana’s eyes, and squeezes her hand.

“You’re so cute. Ready to get going?”

“Ah…” Sana snapped out of her thoughts quickly. “Yes! I’m very interested to know what we’re gonna go and see!”

Momo beamed at her excitement.

“I think it’ll be an excellent time, if you ask me.”

She took Sana by the hand warmly, and lead her over to her car; helping Sana get in before she slid herself into the driver’s seat. As Sana finished putting on her seatbelt and messing around with her hair in the rear-view mirror, she found that as she did so, Momo had been watching her every move.

That quiet hunger. It hadn’t let up this whole time.

“Momo…? Don’t have something on my face, do I?” Sana asked with a nervous giggle.

Momo reached over to her, and carefully tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her fingers lingered on her skin, and Sana let her cheek lean against her girlfriend’s palm with a content sigh.

“You’re just beautiful,” Momo murmured in a tone that made Sana unignorably turned on, “that’s all. Can’t I look at my girl?”

“Your girl, huh…”

“You are my girl, right?”

Sana blushed.

“…Of course I am…” she confessed. “I couldn’t _not_ be.”

Momo grinned, and stroked her thumb against Sana cheek; watching her eyes flutter shut.

“Good.”

Sana tried her best to ignore the fact that her skin was steadily getting warmer where Momo’s hand rested, but it was no good. The fire had been lit.

As it was, Momo was a very passionate lover, with even the smallest touches between the two of them leaving crackles of electricity in their wake. She was never put off by an atmosphere. If she wanted you, she was going to have you, and that was that.

That headstrong, determined and confident attitude was undeniably attractive to Sana, even before they had started secretly dating; and now, with Momo just inches away from her face in the dark of her sleek, expensive car, it was an instant turn on.

“Come here…” Momo pleaded, and Sana immediately allowed herself to be taken.

When Momo leaned in to kiss Sana, the shift in the already heavy mood was instant; it really did feel as though a switch had been flipped. Heat rose to Sana’s cheeks when Momo leaned herself over to push her back further against the seat of the car without warning.

The way Momo was pressed up against her body made Sana’s mind go pleasantly blank.

“Momo…” Sana managed to stumble out from her lips, before pulling Momo’s lips even harder against her own. Her lover’s satisfyingly soft lips lingered on Sana’s, and before she knew it, she was completely enveloped in the woman pressed on top of her; just as she liked it.

The way Momo’s lips brushed fervently against Sana’s time and time again was enough to drive them insane. All of the ways they would fuck was always enough to buckle them at the knees in the middle of a dance recital, or even in the middle of a concert performance. If the thought was there, it wasn’t going anywhere but down, right to the pit of Sana and Momo’s stomachs to turn them on unbearably.

Sana loved the way it felt like Momo could never be close _enough_. She loved the way Momo rested her hand on her knee while the two of them made out, and perhaps above all else, she especially loved the way that hand snaked its way further up Sana’s leg.

They were all things she couldn’t get enough of; but really, Momo could have been doing anything and Sana would fall harder for her.

“You’re just getting more and more gorgeous, you know.”

Sana felt her face blush as Momo’s words reached her ears before she kissed her lips again.

“You’re too charming for your own good.”

Of course, Sana was no stranger to what made Momo’s head spin as well.

Sana knew that Momo always loved it when Sana rested her hands over her chest while they kissed, and that was something that she could always do _very_ easily. If they were both in the same room alone, Sana always did love to feel around on Momo’s body, just to hear the restrained moans that would slip from her lips.

“Sana…” Momo would moan, and that simple whisper alone would be all that Sana needed to get her through the next week.

As they made out fervently in the car, pressed against each other on a single car seat, Sana reached up to undo the first few buttons of Momo’s blazer to slip her hands against her breasts.

Momo felt her back stiffen the instant she did so.

“Ah…hey…”

Momo teasingly ran her tongue across Sana’s bottom lip, wordlessly asking for access.

“Shh,” Sana whispered, “let me touch you, too.”

Sana parted her lips in a lusty haze, and Momo slipped her tongue in her lover’s mouth without a second thought. Sana gasped at the motion, and Momo responded by wrapping a hand up in her soft pink hair to pull Sana even closer.

Sana shuffled as closely as the car seats allowed her to. Momo angled Sana’s head to kiss her that bit deeper, and Sana moaned softly against her lips; tongues slipping against each other with that familiar electricity the two of them always shared. Sana could feel the heat coming off of her face perfectly like this, and Momo’s quiet, sultry noises of want into her mouth while they made out was too much to bear.

When the two of them finally stopped for air, Momo teasingly sucked at Sana’s bottom lip as she pulled away. Sana let her eyes open again once the two of them broke apart, and was greeted with the sight of Momo looking back at her through half-lidded eyes.

It was plain as day that were swirling with desire for Sana.

“Momo, you’re making me so crazy…”

“…Can I…?” Momo asks lowly without finishing the sentence, and Sana nods without a second thought to her wordless sentence. There’s not a moment of the day where she _doesn’t_ want Momo.

“You know I want it…” Sana confessed, and blushed as she felt the words leave her lips. Momo exhales from her nose in anticipation and scans the area outside by looking around hastily.

It was 7 PM in the dead of winter in a residential area; there wasn’t a soul to be seen outside.

The coast was clear.

Momo and Sana both felt the bubble of a turned-on fever encapsulate them both; but Momo was the first to speak over the hum of their peach-coloured blushes.

“…I really can’t resist you, you know.”

She undid her seatbelt and climbed over to the back seat hastily, and Sana turned back to look at her. Momo looked slightly dishevelled, with the top half of her blazer unbuttoned, and her hair having the distinctly messy look of having a girl’s hands run through it.

She pats the empty spot next to her, motioning for Sana to join her on the back seat.

“Turn off the roof light once you’re back here,” she ordered, and Sana couldn’t help but inhale sharply and do as she was told; clambering over to the back of the car and flicking the light off as she did so. That all but guaranteed no one would see the two of them, now.

“You’re ever so bad, Momo.”

“Don’t you love it?” Momo said with a smile that Sana knew was there, even in the dark. She could feel that her lover’s face was slightly red, and against her lips, laboured breaths were coming quickly. She recognized the sensation. She knew Momo was turned on beyond any sense of sensible description.

“I love it, and you.”

Momo chuckled.

“You better.”

As Sana stumbled into the spot next to Momo, it took no time for her lover to jump on top of her with how excited Momo was to have her girlfriend like this. She lay Sana down across the back seats, hooking a leg over her waist, and Sana couldn’t help but gasp as she begins straddling her hips.

Momo looks down to admire the full-body flush that’s spread across Sana’s delicate skin, running her hand along her stomach gently, and Sana’s heart fluttered with every stroke of Momo’s hand against her.

“Momo…”

“You really are beautiful, princess…” she breathes heatedly against Sana’s ear, “you look so good today.”

As Momo breathes hot against Sana’s ear, she wastes no time bunching her skirt up around her waist and pulling her stockings down; just enough for easy access.

“You – ah…!”

“Be a good girl for me, okay?”

Sana huffed in surprise when she felt Momo shift her panties to the side; not even bothering to take them off in her excited, clumsy haste; and, as she begins slipping her fingers against her clit, she does it just enough to make Sana’s hips jolt underneath her.

“Ah!”

Momo exhales next to Sana’s ear.

“You want me, baby?”

“Ugh, I can’t take you calling me all these pet names…!”

Momo chuckled against Sana’s ear, and Sana let out a small whimper in the form of a moan. “They really get you excited, don’t they?”

“How could they not?”

Sana can easily feel how turned on Momo is through her panting, and the way she can’t help but quicken the pace of rubbing against her sensitive clit with each response.

“Want me to fuck you?” Momo asked, a little too eagerly for someone with the purest of intentions of simply having the idea of going to a movie. Sana couldn’t help but smirk smugly against her lover’s lips as she dipped in for a kiss, knowing full well she had been planning this from the start; and bites Momo’s lip gently between her teeth.

“Why aren’t you?”

Momo gasps in delight, before Sana feels a smug smile in answer to her own.

“That’s my girl,” she says, laughing confidently under her breath; and without wasting a second more, Momo presses her body a little heavier, a little more intensely down on Sana’s, and easily slips two fingers into her slit.

“M-Momo!”

“Aaah, you’ve been driving me crazy, Sana…!”

When it comes to the woman beneath her, half naked and dishevelled in an unbearably horny state, Momo is an expert. Her fingers expertly adjust to the pace she knows her girlfriend, her princess, likes best of all. The sound of how wet Sana is has always been enough to make Momo want to die in the best possible way.

“You like it, huh?”

“Momo-! Ah, more!”

Momo’s heavy breath against her ear drives Sana wild; and Momo relishes it every single time they fuck. She can feel that it drives her lover crazy in the way Sana desperately clings to the back of her blazer with both hands, spurring her on for more, to go harder, to go faster, to give her everything that she’s wanted.

“Baby…”

Sana groaned as Momo called her another pet name; and pulls her lips back over her own in a needy blast of desire.

As they fuck, Momo is only too happy to oblige the neediness her lover shows. She leant down to kiss Sana with everything she had; her pretty black hair spilling around Sana’s head as she does so.

“Momo…” Sana managed to stammer out in the heat of it all. “You always smell so amazing…you…”

Momo’s lips brushed against Sana’s own as she talked.

“You drive _me_ wild with your perfume too, my pretty baby.”

“Ugh, I’m going to lose my mind in the back of your car, am I…?”

Momo chuckled, and Sana felt her eyes flicker closed in pleasure.

As Momo’s hair spilled around Sana, Sana can’t help but notice the fragrance of her beloved. Her shampoo smells faintly of cinnamon, her perfume smells so feminine, and god, she just she smells so good and delicious and so very _Momo._

With every desperate clasp and silent beg to go harder, Momo begins to put more force behind each thrust of her fingers, and Sana gasps breathlessly against her cherry red lips; undoubtedly making a mess of her lipstick in the process.

Momo trailed hot kisses along Sana’s neck while not letting up how hard she’s fucking her, and Sana already feel close to the edge from how well she knows her body.

Momo noticed it, too. She noticed everything about Sana.

“I can feel you trembling…” Momo stated bluntly. “Make sure you don’t hold back, now. Let me feel it all.”

“Momo…”

“Sana, my baby…” Momo began to whisper; and Sana knows that this is the last thing she’s going to hear before she sees stars. “Come for me, okay?”

As Sana’s back arches and Momo feels herself gasp in pleasure, both women know that Sana hearing Momo’s sultry voice issuing a command was all it took to push Sana over the edge.

Her vision goes white; and she wants to scream with how good it feels. Momo knows that, too, and feels a certain sense of satisfaction from having fucked the life out of her beloved.

Momo covered Sana’s lips as she comes; kissing her especially hard as she rode out her intense orgasm. She gently slipped her tongue against Sana’s own as she lets out ragged breaths, gasping for air from her intense climax; and, finally, Momo slips her fingers out of Sana’s pussy, and looks down at her lover confidently.

“You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?” Momo grinned. Sana paused, a complete mess of adoration and fervour, and even in her ragged state can’t help but chuckle.

“You think so? I don’t know what gives you that idea.”

Momo laughed, and uses the thumb on the hand that has been gripping to Sana this entire time to wipe away the messy remnants of her lipstick from her lover’s lips.

“So…why don’t we head back inside?” Momo suggested candidly as Sana shuffled herself slightly upwards, and leant forward to kiss at her lover’s skin. “You know, I’m not even close to being done with you. You’ve really blown your chance for the movies, beautiful.”

“I’d love that. An entire night just with you like this? Sign me up,” Sana chuckled in disbelief. “Though I guess I got dolled up for nothing. What a shame.”

Momo noticed Sana’s teasing tone at the edge of her sentence; and squeezed Sana’s stocking-clad thigh suddenly.

“A-Ah…hey…”

“I wouldn’t say that, babe. You won’t be taking these off,” Momo replies with a wink. “We’re going to make very good use of this outfit I picked out for you.”

Sana looked at Momo in disbelief that she picked this outfit pre-emptively for a situation like this, and couldn’t help but laugh as Momo laughed smugly to herself.

“You really are a cheeky devil, aren’t you?”

“And you love it. Come on…” Momo said eagerly, leaning in for another teasing kiss. “Let’s get this going again in your bed.”

And, thinking how she was so glad the night hadn’t finished how it started, Sana was all too happy to oblige; the movies weren’t going anywhere, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sososo much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥ lemme know what you thought and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i act a gay fool and gush about girl groups, let's be friends!


End file.
